el dia de la confesión
by nayle-uchiha
Summary: Hoy era el día, tenia una semana en la que había estado pensando y al fin había llegado a una conclusión le confesaría mi amor a Sasuke Uchiha.


Aclaraciones:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia si es completamente mía.

Resumen:

Hoy era el día, tenia una semana en la que había estado pensando y al fin había llegado a una conclusión le confesaría mi amor a Sasuke Uchiha.

**Día de la confesión**

Mi nombre, es Sakura Haruno y hoy mi vida esta por cambiar, aun no se si para bien o para mal, solo se que hoy se sabrá toda la verdad. Hoy era el día, tenia una semana en la que había estado pensando y al fin había llegado a una conclusión. Hoy en su cumpleaños no° 18 le confesaría mi amor a Sasuke Uchiha, claro no cara a cara, no soy tan valiente como para hacerlo, lo hare por una carta, la cual ira oculta dentro de el obsequio que le daré.

Lo se soy una completa cobarde pero es que esta es la única forma que encontré para decirle mis sentimientos, desde el primer momento en que lo vi lo supe, supe que el seria el indicado, el chico por el cual estaba esperando, no se exactamente como ni cuando fue que me enamore, pero solo recuerdo el primer día en que lo vi, acabábamos de entrar al instituto y en nuestra primera clase el profesor utilizó una dinámica para conocernos mejor, pasó a todos los chicos al frente y ahí fue que lo vi, de todos los presentes el fue el único capas de lograr llamar mi atención, llevaba unos jeans claros y una camisa sin mangas negra, su cabello rebelde y esos ojos negros como la noche que me cautivaron, me atraparon para no dejarme salir, en ese momento me di cuenta que me enamoraría de el.

Desde entonces no hago mas que amarle en secreto, por un tiempo intente ignorar lo que sentía, creía que podría controlarme y no enamorarme de el, por un momento en mi vida quería dejar que la razón actuara, mas fue imposible, no pude resistir, todo lo que sentía por el era tan fuerte que exploto en mi, el ignorar lo que sentía era como tener una bomba de tiempo que en cualquier momento explotaría, lo cual sucedió, dando paso al amor que tenia en mi interior.

He de decir que soy muy tímida, pero por el deje a un lado mi timidez para poder hablarle, poco a poco me iba convirtiendo en su amiga, mas eso no era suficiente, yo deseaba ser algo mas, no podía seguir conformándome solo con eso así que me decidí a confesarle mis sentimientos, a arriesgarlo todo, pero por el, por el soy capas de eso y mucho mas.

Sentía que el corazón se me saldría de un momento a otro, era tanto mi nerviosismo que de momentos olvidaba todo lo que no fuera referente a el, si de por si ya soy lo bastante distraída, ahora con el nerviosismo lo era aun mas, pero es que no era algo que yo pudiera controlar, tenia tanto miedo a ser rechazada, es por eso que había esperado tanto, tenia suerte de que su cumpleaños fuera antes de salir a unas pequeñas vacaciones, así no tendría que enfrentarlo al día siguiente, así tendría tiempo de pensar y analizar las cosas.

Como dije antes soy muy despistada, esta por terminar la ultima clase y es hasta entonces que caigo en cuenta de que llevo todo el día pensando en lo mismo y el momento de actuar ya llegó, estoy acompañada de ten ten , una de mis amigas, los tres hablamos amenamente, el esta por irse así que antes de que se valla lo detengo y lo vuelvo a felicitar entregándole la caja envuelta con papel azul y estampado de balones de futbol, adornada con un listón plateado, dentro esta la carta que revela toda la verdad que esta a solo momentos de ser descubierta.

Ya no hay vuelta atrás, después de darle la caja de regalo me despido de el, ya solo queda esperar la respuesta que el me pueda dar, se que hice lo correcto y si, aunque estoy muy nerviosa y ansiosa por conocer su respuesta me siento mas tranquila, ya no tengo este peso encima.

Solo espero que todo salga bien pero pase lo que pase lo aceptare, debe ser por algo aquel dicho de "por algo pasan las cosas". Solo queda esperar.

Yo cumplí con decirle mis sentimientos, ya sabrá el que hacer, si aceptarlos o ignorarlos.

Personalmente y obviamente espero la primera pero solo el y el tiempo lo dirán…

Notas de la autora

Bueno pues este fic también va dedicado a alguien muy especial, si parece que esta sin terminar pero es que tendrá conti, se llamara **descubriendo la verdad, **pues espero que les gustey que dejen reviews n_n….. bueno pues nos leemos en la próxima .

Saludos


End file.
